Family Mealtimes Matter
by sweetsumi0607
Summary: Rosie' parents Ron and Hermione are killed and Rosie is sent to live with Harry and his family. But what happens when Rosie finds out Harry was the cause of her parents death.Will she ever be able to forgive or will she rebel?
1. Not so Merry Christmas

Rosie rushed into the Great Hall, a giant smile on her rosy cheeks

MGGS User 23/09/08

**Not so Merry Christmas**

Rosie rushed into the Great Hall, a giant smile on her rosy cheeks. All she could think of was the skiing trip her family had planned for the Christmas holidays. James, Albus and Lily were all seated at the Gryffindor table and looked up from their breakfast as Rosie entered. "Boy, you look happy today", said James with a sheepish grin. "Well Duh!" retorted Rosie, "it's nearly the Christmas holidays". "Well Duh, we know that!" said Albus. "I know you know that but I'm still excited about the skiing trip Mum, Dad and I are going on". "We know that as well", replied Lily slightly irritated. "But I'm just sooooo excited! I mean, I haven't been skiing with Mum and Dad since I was three and I don't even remember then!" "OK, OK, we get it. Now can you please eat your breakfast in peace", said James who was also getting irritated. Just as Rosie was about to stuff her scrambled eggs into her mouth, Piggy appeared. Piggy was Rosie's owl. Her father Ron had insisted she had an owl simply because he had one. Her mother however disagreed and insisted on Rosie having a cat instead. Rosie chose the owl because she thought her father's reason was much more creative. Piggy glided softly down onto the table clutching a letter in his claws. Rosie reached out excitedly and untied the letter. It read:

_Dear Rosie,_

_How is school coming along?_

_I'm sorry dear but your father and I have run into some important work and our skiing trip will have to be postponed. Uncle Harry needs our help to track down some goons that have used illegal black magic to take control over innocent muggle civilians. I know how much you were looking forward to this trip and your father and I are very sorry. _

_We promise though that we will come in a week to pick you up personally from Hogwarts were you will have to stay and then we will depart for the mountains. It will be a short trip but it will still be a good one. _

_Stay safe and don't get yourself into trouble._

_Merry Christmas and dad sends you his love._

_Love your mother_

Rosie put down her letter in anger. "What's wrong, where has Miss. Rosie's smile gone?' said Albus. "Oh, it's nothing", replied Rosie.

"What was written in that letter?" asked Lily.

"Just that I have to stay one more week in Hogwarts and that the skiing trip is postponed", Rosie replied.

"Do you want us to stay with you? We're more than happy to."

"Nah, I'll be fine", replied Rosie with a smile.

**One week later**

Rosie looked onto the mountains through the common room window as she anticipated her parents' arrival. All week she had been waiting for this day to arrive only to find the days going slower than usual. Maybe it was because there was no one to talk to or to hang with. The hand on the clock was just getting slower and slower and suddenly Rosie drifted off to sleep.

Rosie was woken up by a soft shake. She looked up to see that it was not her parents' but instead her uncle, Harry. Harry looked as though he had been crying and his face had a certain glint of sadness. Rosie stared at him and said, "Hey Uncle Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up", he replied. Harry couldn't bear telling Rosie the truth. Rosie felt slightly confused and disappointed as she picked up her suitcase and followed Harry towards the gate. "How come my parents aren't here to pick me up?" she asked, feeling her tears about to give away. Harry took a deep breath as his face turned to stone, "Because they're dead".

2


	2. Let us not forget

Saying Goodbye Can Be Dangerous

**NB. Not all**** the characters are in this story, so if a character is not mentioned than they do not exist.**

**Sorry about the late update, I had a bit of homework. **

**And as everyone knows, I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I'd be rich!!**

**Let us not forget**

Guests poured in, white dresses dancing with the wind. It was a Sunday morning in London and the sun had arrived early. Rosie stood near the orchid tree where her father used to read her stories when she was younger. The tree was now dry and colourless; it was like all the life had gone out of it. Two white coffins were lined together just beneath the large tree with laces of white and yellow beautifully arranged to match the coffins exterior design. Rosie started to cry, all she ever did since that night was cry. Her emotions gave way to her feelings of depression and anxiety. Ginny turned around to find Rosie's eyes filled with tears and gripped her into a hug telling her it would be all right. But Rosie knew it would never be all right as long as they were gone.

Harry started to address the guests. Rosie, whose eyes were now red and itchy, looked up to see her cousins and her grandparents standing on the other side of the coffins, their eyes filling the black sea. Rosie's cousins rushed over when they saw Rosie and did their best at comforting her but to no avail.

"Rosie, are you all right?" asked Lily.

"Hey Rosie don't worry, you have us", followed James.

Rosie felt a little better but still felt as though she just wanted everyone to go away. She picked up her floral coloured dress and ran inside, up the stairs, into her bedroom and onto her bed. No matter how much her eyes hurt, she cried.

**Later i****n the evening**

A knock disturbed Rosie's sleep. She woke up to find her Uncle, Harry sitting on her bedside.

"Hey you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she answered, feeling no where near that mark.

"Dinners ready", the Potters had volunteered to stay until the next morning.

Rosie couldn't stand it anymore; all she wanted was to be left alone. Couldn't everyone just leave her alone? Why was she forced to go through with this nonsense.

"Thanks Uncle Harry for all your help and support but I really am fine and I'm actually not that hungry".

"That's alright, oh and before I forget, your Aunt Ginny told me to tell you to pack your bags, you will be staying with us now. If you want to, that is", he added.

Rosie felt slightly happier at the sound of that. She loved visiting the Potters but would living with them be the same. Oh well, she thought, it was better than going anywhere else.

**The next morning**

Rosie felt fresh in the morning. The best she had felt since her parents' death. She ran down her oak wood stairs feeling her empty stomach. She hadn't eaten at all yesterday. Ginny was making breakfast in the kitchen, Harry was reading the Daily Prophet and her cousins were all eating their breakfast.

"Good morning", said Ginny who had just made scrambled eggs and bacon for Rosie.

"Good morning", Rosie replied.

Rosie seated herself between Lily and James, who had saved a seat for her. She could only hope they wouldn't try to console her, she was just sick of it.

"Good morning", said her cousins in unison, Rosie couldn't help but laugh at the similarities they had in their faces.

She replied the exact same words. As soon as the food was in front of her, she attacked. The potter siblings could only watch in amazement as she shoved each chunk of scrambled eggs and bacon into her mouth.

"My, my, your hungry", said Ginny with a smile.

'She would be, she didn't eat any dinner last night", added Harry who appeared from behind his newspaper.

It was like they were all trying to make her feel better by giving her loads of attention. God she hated it.

After Rosie had finished her breakfast, Harry got up from the table and picked up his bag.

"I'll be off to work love", he said, kissed Ginny and apparated out the front door.

2


	3. An annoying notice

I'm so sorry about the delay

MGGS User 8/10/08

**I'm so sorry about the delay. School has started and I just don't have the time.**

**I would if I had more reviews (maybe 10-15).**

**So when that's done I shall continue but until then Au Revoir!**

1


End file.
